


I Warned You

by Nipan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Collars, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipan/pseuds/Nipan
Summary: A firm hand was needed to control Octavio, and Alexander had no trouble doing just that. It was a challenge to keep the younger man in check, but greatly worth the effort.





	I Warned You

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this was requested by a friend of mine @BOARD MY OCTRAIN on discrod lol... And, well... Here we are.
> 
> Beta read by the lovely  soulheartthewolf  on tumblr. :P

Octavio bit his lip, eyes down turned in embarrassment as he felt everyone present stare at him, the runner trying to press into Alexander's side, the taller man using his hold on the shorter's collar to keep him from doing so.

 

"Alex, they're  _staring_ ," Octavio whined in complaint, Caustic smirking beneath his mask as he spared his lover a glance. "I warned you. I also told you I didn't want to hear a word out of you," the scientist added in a nonchalant tone.

 

Giving a small sound of complaint, Octavio grunted when he was given a little shake, causing him to stumble slightly. Not that he'd have fallen. Caustic's grip on the collar would've prevented that, but there was a warning in the gesture, so he bit his tongue to keep from commenting.

 

Caustic hummed in amusement as he noticed the smaller's obvious irritation. "Good boy," the scientist murmured, the words quiet so only Octavio would hear, the racer's heart jumping slightly at the praise.

 

Half-dragged past the other contestants milling about the landing pad and onto the drop ship, Octane kept pace with the bigger man as best he could, mouth open behind his mask to try and draw more air into his lungs as the collar restricted his breathing.

 

Seating himself along the left hand side of the ship -cruelly in the middle far from any corners suitable enough to hide in- Caustic finally let go of the collar, his left hand still keeping a firm hold on the leash. "Sit," Alexander ordered after a pause -one  _much_  longer than was necessary in Octavio's mind- pointing to the ground at his feet.

 

Cheeks aflame, Octane was grateful for the small comfort of the mask concealing his obvious shame. The runner hesitated for a moment, testing the older man's patience for a moment, waiting for that telling shift of the other's body before quickly dropping himself down to sit as he'd been told.

 

An unexpected yank on the leash produced a undignified yelp from him, Octane whining softly as rough, gloved fingers gripped his chin, forcing him to look up at Caustic. "Don't test me, Tav," Alexander warned, the smaller man shifting in embarrassed discomfort as he tried to nod his head, the grip on his chin preventing him from doing so. The way his head was being held all but broadcasting the collar encircling his throat. It was a deep olive with little silver studs set all around it's circumference, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable unless he upset Caustic enough for the larger man to jerk on it. And Octavio _absolutely loved it._   "What do you say?" The scientist prodded, breaking through his lover's thoughts as other contestants began to filter onto the ship.

 

Biting his lip, Octane truly wanted to see exactly how far he could push the boundaries, but with others present and very obviously watching the display, he didn't dare. "Yes, sir." He relented, mumbling the words under his breath, but Caustic still didn't release him, instead continuing to hold his head at that odd angle, the scientist's own tilting in expectation. "Yes,  _sir_." Octane repeated, a little louder than previously. Not by much, but it seemed to be enough for the older man, who finally released him.

 

Rubbing the back of his aching neck with a huff, Octavio made eye contact with Ajay from across the ship, the woman giving him one of the smuggest smirks he'd ever seen. Glaring back at her, Octane flipped her off, a smack to the back of his head reminding him that Caustic was watching his every action. "Behave," the scientist ordered sharply, Octane grumbling in complaint.

 

The dropship was full now, the contestants pressed against one another in the cramped compartment. Chin in his hand, Octane kept his body language relaxed as he played with one of his stim injections, spinning the vial around his fingers with practiced ease, hoping that by doing so people wouldn't stare at him so much. Typically the racer  _adored_  the attention, even if it was secondary to hitting that perfect rush, but right now it was downright humiliating. His face was so hot his mask was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

 

"You," a woman's voice from above him had Octane looking up sharply, startled. A young woman stood in front of him, long black hair falling around her shoulders like an ebony waterfall, a lock of pink standing out against the others. Her skin was perfectly tanned, blue, almond-shaped eyes regarding him with a calm interest. Tight leather covered every inch of her curved body, belts criss-crossing in an almost confusing pattern, a pink cloth wrapped several times around her throat to cover the lower half of her face. Those blue eyes were clearly seen however, and they nearly took the racer's breath away.

 

"Huh?" Octane questioned dumbly, the collar constricting slightly when Caustic wrapped the leash around his hand a few times, the scientist regarding the newcomer with suspicion. "What do you want?" He questioned gruffly, the woman turning to look at him now, one hand on her hip, head tilted to the side in amusement. "You two Octane and Caustic?" She questioned.

 

"Uh, yeah we-" Octane choked on the words when Alexander gave a sharp yank on the leash, leading him to lift himself up on his knees to try and find some slack, the older refusing to give him any as he watched with what Octane thought to be cruel amusement. The racer knew he could stop it at any time, one word and he'd be free, his punishment taken up again during more private hours, but he wouldn't. He was prideful, Caustic knew this, but it was also  _arousing_  to know people were watching him get forced into submission by his lover.

 

The woman's brows shifted to give the illusion that hidden lips had curled up in a slight smile as she turned her full attention onto Caustic now. "I'm Nomadia. Your teammate. So do we all get leashed to you or is it just him?" She questioned, watching as Octane tried to work his fingers between his neck and the collar, ultimately failing, the runner reaching up to grip Caustic's thigh pleadingly.

 

"Just him." Caustic responded shortly, finally giving Octane enough slack to breath again, the smaller man trying to stifle his coughs as his lungs greedily sucked in air. Greedy would be a good way to describe his lover, the scientist thought. Octavio wanted things immediately, had very little patience for much of anything, and Alexander Nox quite enjoyed having both the opportunity and ability to teach the virtue to the little speedster. It was arousing, watching Octane rub at his throat with hands that shook slightly, head dipped the tiniest bit in embarrassment.

 

"Hm. Shame, even if I'm here to win and not get hindered by teammates, it might've been enjoyable." Nomadia answered with a slightly dismissive air before pointing between the two. "Get in my way, and I'll eliminate you myself. I don't care if I have to carry your banners around. It's easier than waiting for you to lug your little... pet along."

 

Caustic straightened himself from where he sat, unruffled by the obvious threat. "I believe that won't result the way you seem to believe," the scientist answered darkly. "But I would very much enjoy seeing you try."

 

Snorting softly, Nomadia reached up to brush a lock of hair back behind her ear. "Whatever," she answered evenly, deciding instead to fiddle with her holomap. "Where are we landing?" 

 

Octane braced himself against his lover's leg as the ship titled sharply in a turn, the cameras above him showing that they were now heading towards the island that served as the game arena.

 

"I would say bunker, but I don't land in hotzones with contestants I haven't seen fight... For all I know you'd be the one compound that should've been left from the equation." Caustic answered, tapping at his own map to zoom in on different areas. In truth, he needed to find somewhere quieter so he could continue dragging Octane around... Once a firefight happened he couldn't keep the smaller man bound to his side... Or couldn't he? "What can you do? Besides talk big?" He asked, interrupting the silence that was actually beginning to feel comfortable.

 

Rolling her eyes, Nomadia patted her belt where three medium-sized disks clinked together. "I made these. I drop one of these, you can say bye bye to any light around." She announced, pride tinting her voice as she leaned closer to the scientist. "And I can still see," she murmured, blue eyes shifting to an odd, slightly luminescent silver, "as my people would say: the night is my day and you are my prey."

 

Caustic grunted, finally selecting a place on the map. "Then we should land at Runoff. There's enough cover if other squads land there, and plenty of loot."

 

Shrugging, Nomadia moved towards the back of the ship. "Fine. But I'm dropping solo. I'm not going to wait for you two."

 

Watching her go, Caustic then turned his attention to the screens spread throughout the dropship. They were counting down now. 30 seconds and they would be over the island. A little more than that, and squads would start jumping. He would wait a bit until they were around 800 meters from the runoffs before leaving the ship.

 

Caustic reached down to grab Octane's wrist, the scientist dropping the leash into the smaller's hand before motioning for him to get up. "We're landing at runoff," he announced, grabbing a hold of Octavio's collar to half-drag him towards the back of the ship just as a loud buzz sounded, startling the new participants. For the veterans, they merely recognized it as the announcement the doors were dropping.

 

Air whistled wildly as a loud hiss filled the cargo compartment as well as the hot, humid air from the world below the ship. Light streaked into the dimly lit cargo area as the door began to lower. The moment there was enough room, squads were jumping, more than half the ship emptying by the time they arrived above Skull Town. Several others dropped then, Caustic ensuring he kept a firm hold on Octane's collar, Alexander not missing the way the speedster had glanced back at him before looking at the ground below. He had very little doubt that -had he not been holding onto the collar- Octane would've dropped with the rest heading for Skull Town.

 

Finally Caustic released the collar to give the daredevil a firm shove, urging him to leave the relative safety of the dropship, the scientist jumping almost immediately after.

 

Wind howled in Alexander's ears as the ground rose up towards him, eager for the bloodshed to come, the scientist's HUD already filled with a list of downed and dead contestants. With a little searching he could no doubt find what squads had already been defeated. He saw Mirage's name come up as downed, the scientist raising a brow. Usually the holographic trickster was plastered to Bloodhound's side, so whoever downed the... Ah... Bangalore came up as downed, then almost immediately after, eliminated.

 

Octane landed hard with a grunt, his cybernetic legs easily taking the impact as the speedster caught his balance. Usually he would hit the ground running, but this time found the speedster biting his lip to prevent from groaning, the high-pitched screech of jet booster's filling his ears as the air swirled sand around him, goggles and masks preventing him from being blinded as Caustic landed with a heavy  _thump_  behind him.

 

The scientist chuckled loudly when he noticed Octane standing there, though he wasted no time snatching the leash from his lover. Once properly recovered he wouldn't put it past the shorter to take off running. "Good boy," He murmured, jerking the leash so Octane followed him down the hill towards the runoff. Distant gunfire reached his ears, but the scientist didn't pay much mind besides noting the direction it came from. It was far enough away that they weren't in danger, and Nomadia had already entered the Runoff. Since she hadn't been downed Caustic guessed nobody else had landed there. Shame... He wouldn't have minded if the bait had been lost. Besides, Nomadia was only a distraction, and Caustic already had another panting and whimpering complaints behind him.

 

Boots sinking slightly into the sand as he walked, Caustic made sure to keep a firm hold on the leash, giving a sharp yank whenever he felt Octane was moving too slowly. That was something the scientist never dreamed of when it came to the daredevil, his young lover always seeming to move and speak quickly. Almost too quickly at times. Caustic guessed it was the shorter's way to test his patience, and though he didn't show it, he had to admit it was working.

 

Reaching the runoffs Caustic gave another sharp jerk to the leash, half turning to glare at the other contestant as he stumbled forwards, gagging. "Testing my patience would be extremely foolish," the scientist warned, waiting for Octane to catch his breath before yanking on the leash again. The action led to the lithe man casting his own glare at Caustic, the scientist smirking before leading the way along one of the outer catwalks to enter the first building. The doors were still closed, so Caustic assumed that Nomadia hadn't already looted the upper floor. 

 

Caustic pushed the door open to find a Peacekeeper and an R99, the hulking legend helping himself to the shotgun before tossing the other to -or more  _at_ \- Octane, followed by a couple boxes of light ammo and a level 1 backpack. 

 

"Caustic, if y-"

 

Octane choked when his lover sharply tugged at the leash again, the younger man reaching up to rub at his neck with a pout, though Caustic didn't even bother glancing in his direction. "Not a word out of you."

 

Huffing in indignation, Octane fell quiet, focusing instead on filling his backpack with light ammo, a couple grenades, shield cells, and syringes. The sight of the alarming red cross atop the stark white had him itching to use his stims, the daredevil mumbling to himself as he crammed everything into his bag. Using a stim now wouldn't help his restlessness if he couldn't run it off. 

 

Frowning at Caustic's back, the daredevil huffed in complaint when the older continued looting, paying him no mind as he all but dragged the younger legend through each building, Octane beginning to realize what the  _real_ punishment was. Before he'd thought it was the wounding of his pride, the humiliation of being leashed like an animal where everyone could see -and no doubt talk about,- but now Octane understood it was his lack of freedom in the ring that was the true discipline. Being unable to run, to stim... It was  _cruel_.

 

Octane began to fall behind again, the daredevil thinking deeply on how he could escape from Caustic's side. Perhaps whenever they ended up crossing paths with another squad he could make his escape then. Alexander would have to let go of the leash to prevent them both from elimination, and once the enemy was defeated he could take off. It would mean a harsher punishment later behind closed doors, but he wasn't one to-

 

Yelping in surprise as he was yanked forwards, Octane lost his balance as a booted foot tripped him up. "What was that fo-" the daredevil yelped as Caustic took a grip of the back of his collar, dragging him off into a side room. They were on the upper floor of one of the buildings, the scientist choosing to drag his smaller companion into a cramped side area. It had two doorways though no doors, a small section of wall separating the two openings.

 

Flinching a little as Caustic kicked the mozambique discreetly lying on the ground behind the wall, Octane listened to it rattle across the floor before hitting another wall, preventing it from going any further.

 

"What are-" Octane was cut off with a grunt as the larger legend forced him onto his knees, familiar fingers easily undoing his mask and removing the goggles which were then carelessly tossed aside to join the nearby mozambique. The scientist wrapped the leash around his hand several times, not stopping until his fist was right against the collar, this giving the daredevil very little room to move his head.

 

A flare of heat passed through Octane as Caustic used his free hand to begin undoing his belt, tucking the lower half of his overcoat behind one of the many pipes crossing over his chest.

 

"I warned you," Caustic growled lowly as he unzipped himself, gloved hand sliding into his pants to rub his half-hard cock as he looked down at Octane, the daredevil's lips parting ever so slightly as he watched, arousal clear in those brilliant green eyes. "But since you don't know how to shut up, I'll just have to find a better use for your mouth."

 

Octane shuddered at his lover's tone, body shaking slightly with arousal as he watched the larger legend stroke himself, the smaller contestant attempting to lean closer, Caustic's grip on the leash giving very little leeway for him to do so, the larger man yanking hard enough to draw a little gasp from him. "Did I say you could move?"

 

Looking up at Caustic, Octavio opened his mouth to respond before thinking better of it, the adrenaline junkie choosing to give a simple shake of his head in response.

 

"Good. You'll get what you want, but you'll have to  _beg_ for it."

 

"I thought you didn't want a word out o-" Octane bit back a yelp when Caustic's hand connected with the side of his face. His cheek stung, but the blow hadn't been hard enough to truly hurt.

 

"Sass me and you'll find yourself with more than a mouthful of dick." Alexander answered calmly, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

 

Octane whined in complaint, eyes drifting down from the scientist's face to watch the movement of his hand as he stroked himself, the daredevil grinding his teeth. He didn't want to give his lover the satisfaction of him begging. He knew Caustic loved it, but for him to beg so _easily??_ And here, where anyone could walk in on them and put two in their heads before they'd even have a chance to react? The thought was intoxicating, the insinuated danger arousing, Octavio biting a lip to keep from moaning.

 

Gloved fingers weaved into dark locks, Caustic firmly pulling his lover's head back, staring down at him through his own mask. "Beg, Tav."

 

"P-please."

 

"Please what?"

 

Octane glared up at Caustic now, easily reading the amusement reflecting in the brown gaze above him. "Please let me suck your cock." He responded flatly.

 

Caustic wheezed out a laugh, silent for several moments as if he were seriously considering the request. "I do believe you can do better than that, bitch."

 

A full body shudder passed through the speedster now, Octane's gaze flicking down to the prize he desired before returning to Caustic's face. "Please let me suck your dick... I want you to face fuck me, just...  _fuck_ please!" The daredevil leaned forwards slightly, hands tightly gripping his thighs to keep from reaching out to touch the scientist. Doing so would only convince Caustic to further torment him. " _Please_ , sir. I _need_ it."

 

Watching the shorter with a mix of arousal and amusement, Caustic was tempted to keep his lover begging until he was desperate, but that would have to wait. Their current location wasn't a place that they should truly tempt fate.

 

"No hands." Caustic ordered, dropping the leash as one hand went up to the opposite wall, supporting the scientist while the other retained it's grip on the daredevil's hair, Alexander holding him in place even as his lover moved forwards, confused green eyes looking up at him. "No teeth." Caustic added in warning, the mischievous smirk that threatened to touch those perfect lips not lost to the older man. "I mean it, Tav." 

 

Giving a nod to show he understood, Octavio waited for the grip in his hair to loosen enough until he was able to lean forwards, the younger contestant doing so eagerly as he totally ignored the fact that the leash was no longer keeping him chained to the scientist's side. Instead carelessly dropped to the floor. Though it didn't matter much now that he was more interested in staying.

 

Closing his lips around the tip of the semi-hard cock, Octane sucked firmly, swirling his tongue around the head for a moment before taking more of it into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside, listening to Caustic's stifled grunts as he began to bob his head, working down the first half of the scientist's now-hard length with little difficulty.

 

Octane gave a muffled moan when Alexander gave a little thrust of his hips, the daredevil angling his head and sitting up on his knees to better accommodate the shallow thrusts that came after the first, gloved fingers impatiently tugging at his hair. 

 

Making eye contact with the bigger legend now, Octane holding the other's gaze as he slid down the rest of the scientist's length, nose brushing tightly curled hair at the base. He paused for a moment then, waiting to adjust before he began to pull back, the grip in his hair refusing to allow him, Caustic instead holding the daredevil firmly in place as he rolled his hips. Octane held still, throat spasming slightly in response to the little thrust his lover gave, green eyes watering slightly, the runner making a soft noise of complaint as he looked up into the brown eyes above.

 

"Look at me, whore," Caustic murmured, voice shaking almost unnoticeably as he stared down at the man between his legs. Octane painted such a pretty picture, on his knees, shaking hands in his lap, lips stretched around his lover's thick length, eyes glistening with discomfort. "Such a good boy, taking me so well." The scientist smirked at the little shiver that passed through Octavio at the words.

 

Octane moaned around the cock in his mouth as Caustic pulled out halfway, throbbing length heavy on the his tongue as he ran it along the underside, sucking firmly as he bobbed his head as much as the fingers tightly tangled in dark locks allowed. 

 

Caustic held himself back as long as he could, up until the need to fuck the little speedster's mouth proved to be too much of a temptation, the scientist using his grip on Octane's hair to hold him still as he began to thrust into the warm, wet heat. The startled sound that reached him had the older man shuddering with arousal as he set up a rough, fast pace. As much as he'd like to linger, to force Octane to  _slowly_ get him off using only his mouth, they didn't have time. The ring would be closing soon, and Caustic didn't fancy the idea of trying to outrun it with a hard on.

 

"Look at you," He muttered softly, staring down at Octane as he thrust a little faster, the symphony of noises coming from the smaller's throat only serving to further his arousal. "Such a little cockslut, sucking my dick out here where anyone can see." The glare directed at him had Caustic chuckling, the sound quickly shifting to a startled grunt when the little devil gave a sharp suck, the scientist gasping in surprise, leaning more heavily on the opposite wall as he took his pleasure from Octane's mouth. "Fuck," he swore between ground teeth, thrusting a little harder.

 

Octane's throat spasmed slightly with the increase in pace, the speedster expertly forcing himself to relax so as not to choke on it. Caustic was a big man, larger than he in every way, which in turn extended to every aspect of the scientist's body. There was slight discomfort, but not enough for the smaller legend to attempt to voice a complaint. Not that he could anyways.

 

Choking slightly when Caustic gave a specially rough thrust, cock hitting the back of his throat, Octane's hands flew up from his lap to grab a hold of the older's hips though Alexander made no comment, focusing instead on reaching climax as he fucked the daredevil's mouth like there was no tomorrow. The moans and grunts of the taller legend had Octane's pants beginning to feel even more restrictive than they currently did, leading him to rub his legs together in a desperate attempt to try and get some friction. It only served to increase his frustration, Octane giving a single thrust against air to convey it, though Caustic didn't seem to be too concerned. 

 

Looking down at Octane, Alexander fleetingly wished he could pull out and cum all over that pouty face, mark the speedster as his own. Perhaps later, once they claimed the championship title and returned to their rooms. For now he'd settle with forcing Octane to swallow.

 

"Such a fucking  _whore_ , Tav," Caustic growled, thrusting as deeply as he could into the wet heat enveloping him, "you make such a pretty picture when you've got a cock shutting you up. S-" The scientist moaned in surprise when Octane suddenly sucked  _hard_ around him, swallowing around the dick in his mouth to push the older man over the edge. Caustic swore as he came, Octavio tightly gripping his hips as if to keep him from pulling out as he did so, the racer shaking slightly as the scientist spilled into his mouth with a moan, Octavio swallowing as much as he could while the little he couldn't spilled from the corner of his mouth when Caustic slipped out of it, still half-hard and glistening with fluids.

 

Octane remained kneeling, moving his hands from Caustic's hips to the ground behind him, the daredevil supporting himself as he sat back on his knees and looked up at the scientist, tongue slipping from between his lips to lick up the little bit of cum that had escaped, green eyes half-lidded as he panted in an attempt to catch his breath. It was beautiful, intoxicating, Caustic reaching out to grab the racer's chin, free hand undoing his own mask so he could pull the shorter into a kiss. It was rough, dominating, but there was a passion in it the older so rarely showed, Octane moaning against his lips as he wrapped an arm around the daredevil's back, pulling their bodies flush together as he slipped his tongue between quivering lips. The speedster all but trembled in his arms, little sounds of pleasured arousal only serving to spur Caustic on before an impatient voice reached his ears.

 

"You 'bout done?"

 

Octane jumped in surprise, pulling away from the kiss though his body remained tightly pressed against the scientist's, Caustic growling lowly in annoyance. He had forgotten about the comms... Well, it  _was_ supposed to be just him and Octane on a team, Nomadia being a last-minute addition. A surprise variable, one could say, and greatly unwelcome.

 

"Almost." Caustic answered with little care before capturing Octane's lips with his own a second time, the smaller legend's lips parting in a silent invitation he wasted no time in accepting. It was hot, arousing, Alexander all but having to force himself to pull away. The daredevil looked up at him, wide-eyed, lips parted as he attempted to catch his breath, Caustic taking smug enjoyment of the fact that his little lover seemed to be at a loss for words. "Behave, and you'll get your turn tonight." The hulking legend whispered, reaching down to pointedly grope the smaller, Octane gasping as he pressed up into Caustic's hand. 

 

Standing, Alexander pulled Octane up with him, leash back in hand as he checked their positioning on his holo-map as well as the ring's. They were just inside, which suited the scientist perfectly. Nomadia was shown as being a ways away, the pit sitting between them. Not far. He and Octane could cut through the pit and rendevous with her and still have enough time to reach the next ring before the current closed.

 

"We'll meet you at Cascades. I wish to take a detour through the pit and see if it's been looted." The scientist announced, Nomadia huffing an affirmative. "You know, I'm beginning to see why you guys didn't have a third." The woman answered curtly, Alexander choosing not to humour her with a response. He had little care for her opinion. So far, she hadn't proven useful. Just that she could survive. And that could just be because she hadn't run into anyone yet.

 

"Get eliminated and you'll find out why we don't need a third." Caustic stated offhandedly before cutting off the comm, giving a light tug on the leash before he headed off in the direction of the pits, a dazed Octane following closely at his heels. 

 

Caustic smirked. Oh how he couldn't wait to get back to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing:
> 
> If you want to write a story based off of one of mine, i would really, REALLY appreciate it if you ASKED first. It's common courtesy, even if you aren't planning on taking a whole idea. It just shows respect.
> 
> Because someone was inspired by this fic and wrote something based off of it without even asking if it was alright with me... Just common manners, please.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [sex money feelings die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749539) by [sadfacesticker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadfacesticker/pseuds/sadfacesticker)




End file.
